MP3 Rocket
MP3 Rocket is a peer-to-peer based (P2P) client for the Java Platform, which uses the Gnutella network to locate files . Released under the GNU General Public License, MP3 Rocket is free software. It also encourages the user to pay a fee, which will then give the user access to MP3 Rocket PRO. As with all file-sharing programs, using MP3 Rocket to download or upload copyrighted files without permission from the authors is generally illegal. Using it to distribute files with permission from the authors, or files that are out of copyright, is generally legal. For more information, see File sharing and the law. Features Summary Written in the Java programming language, MP3 Rocket is able to run on any computer with Java Virtual Machine installed. Installers are provided for Microsoft Windows and is compatible with Windows 2000, Windows XP, Windows 2003 and Vista. MP3 Rocket offers the sharing of its library through Digital Audio Access Protocol. As such, when MP3 Rocket is running and configured to allow it, any files shared will be detectable on the local network by DAAP-enabled devices (e.g. iTunes). Other features include the ability to browse the most popular downloads, publish a rating of your personal favorites, the ability to preview files while you’re downloading, and effective parental controls via built-in keyword filters. Media Streaming MP3 Rocket offers live on-demand streams for more than 3,000 movies and TV shows, a Live Radio feature offering more than 1,000 live radio stations, and a Game Player providing access to more than 1,000 games. TigerTree Developed by LimeWire, MP3 Rocket has adopted and improved upon the file filtering technology known as TigerTree, which blocks “fake files” and spam files from the enemies of files sharing and spammers. The new “TigerTree” hash technology blocks spammer’s fake files, such as those containing spam, viruses and Trojans. The TigerTree Spam filter (included in the latest 5.0.3 version of the MP3 Rocket) works by storing information about files, where search results can be filtered by keywords, size, verified SHA-1 hashes or even IP address. Information about what is spam is gathered through two methods: 1. the user marks which results they find to be fake, and 2. the software automatically keeps track of items commonly found in search results. Both of these measures are used to give each file a rating and once this rating goes over a certain threshold, the file is flagged as spam. The filter is designed to learn by storing information. When a search is conducted, the user can block certain results by key words, size, verified SHA-1 hashes and/or IP address. Taking this information, the filter will then begin to learn by creating spam profiles. If a future search result fits a malicious profile, the file is labeled as spam. Popularity Ranking MP3 Rocket has developed a “Most Popular” feature that allows users to vote for and locate the most popular music, movies and pictures as ranked by other MP3 Rocket users. Popular files are determined by actual real time user votes. The TV, Radio and Game streams also utilize this “most popular” voting feature to improve the user experience. Top 100 Artists MP3 Rocket’s new ‘100 Most Popular Artists’ application lets users vote (unique for each p2p file hash) on their favorite performers, and the software automatically displays in the ‘most popular’ artists by week and month allowing for easy downloading of favorite songs, and allowing users to share their favorite bands, singer-songwriters, comedians, and other performers with their friends. Other Firewall-to-Firewall Transfers This feature allows for direct connections from one user behind a firewall to another user also behind a firewall. Users behind a firewall were previously limited to connections with other users who were not firewalled. Since about 60% of users are currently firewalled, this feature greatly increases the amount of content on the network. Faster Connections Using new “UDP Host Caches”, MP3Rocket starts up and connects faster than previous versions. See Also *Gnutella Network *LimeWire *FrostWire External Links *MP3 Rocket Official Site *MP3 Rocket Official User Forums *MP3 Rocket on Download.com *MP3 Rocket project on SourceForge.net Category:2005 introductions Category:Java platform software Category:Windows software Category:Free BitTorrent clients